ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonja's 'Hunter' Role Trouble
After Daffy's sudden but great performance, Jake was completely speechless and Sonja has an idea for a classical act for the show. - Meanwhile, Terra and Kiva puts Daffy into the dressing room. Terra: Daffy, how did you ended up in a cage? Daffy: Well, I was following Bugs for the vacation he promised, but I ended up get caught! Kiva: Wow. By Harvey? Daffy: Nah, by security guards in a zoo. Kiva: Good grief. Reia: So, that's how you ended up in Harvey's hands. Daffy: That's a lie, Your Honor! - For comedic effect, Daffy dressed as a cowboy and square-danced solo. Kiva: "giggled* Oh, Daffy. You are even more funny like Fozzie's act. Reia: In all seriousness, since you are here, why not teaming up with Bugs for a comedy skit? Daffy: Oh, no you don't. I know how that works. There's no way I'm teaming up with that long-eared rabbit! Kiva: Let me guess. It's because of the popular "Rabbit Season" skit, right? Daffy: Popular, it may be. But, I deserve as much credit as that rabbit does. I ain't doing this skit! Get another duck!! Reia: Think of the fans, Daffy. Kiva: Yeah. It's a running gag that never gets old. Besides, people love you for who you are. Bugs: She's right, Daff. Daffy: Alright, fine! I'm only doing this for the fans alone! When are we on? Terra: At the final number. Plenty of time, I think. Kiva: Totally. All there's left is a position for the hunter. Bugs: You mean Elmer Fudd's here too??? Reia: Who's he? Kiva: He's in the basketball team with Mr. Jordan before. Remember? Reia: Oh... Sorry, must've slipped my mind. Kiva: Yeah. Don't worry about it. And no, Bugs. He's not here. We need a hunter role for the part. Reia: But who will take it? Even Sonja is having trouble to decide. - Sonja, who came out of the dressing rooms, started to hear the conversation. Kiva: Well, why not...you take the roll? Reia: I don't think so. I might overdo it if I did.. Hey, I got a better idea who take it. Kiva: Really? Who? Reia: Raine. Genis told me that she had a previous experience with acting on stage only once before. Maybe we can ask her for the part. Kiva: I'm sure she'll say 'yes'. - A few minutes later... Raine: No. Reia: What do you mean, 'no'? Raine: Being in a comedy skit once is embarrassing enough. Genis: Although, you had to admit, your cooperation with Zelos is spot on. - Suddenly, Raine slapped Genis' head. Raine: Don't bring that up! Reia: Raine, you're the only person we know who can do perform a comedy act. It's only a few lines and pulling a prop shotgun. Raine: That's it? Nothing else?? Kiva: Yeah, that's all there is to it. Let both Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck work the act out. Reia: Come on, Raine.. Raine: Fine. I'll do it. What are my lines? Kiva: It's very simple. You don't need to sound like Elmer Fudd. Just be yourself, as a hunter. And here are the lines right here. I added a few more for comedic dialogue. Raine: Thank you. I'll be at the dressing room. - Overheard the whole thing, Sonja returned to the Lombax Five. Category:Scenes - Muppets